Just Ask
by WhiteWolfy91
Summary: ((One Shot)) Daryl follows you out in the woods alone and questions you why you're out again. A heated conversation quickly leads into rough and angry sex. -With minor fluff at the end.
_**Just Ask**_

I grunted with difficulty as my bowie knife got stuck in the walker's head. The corpse had at least a foot and a half on me and 200 hundred pounds to say the least. I scrunched my nose as the blade made another crunching sound when I was finally able to take the knife out of its rotten skull.

"What ya doing out 'ere?"

I jumped to the sound of his voice. I quickly turned around to face Daryl. "I just needed to get away for a while." I answered.

"Yu've been doin that a lot lately." He told me.

I shrugged.

"What ya really doin out here?" Daryl grunted.

"Honestly?" I voiced. "I was hoping you'd come looking for me." I smirked.

Daryl looked at me, squinting. His piercing blue eyes stared right through me. I gulped, feeling the all too familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Darlin' if ya wanted to fuck, you coulda just asked."

I flushed. Before I had time to respond however, I heard a growl behind me. I raised my bowie knife up, once more getting ready to pierce another dead skull. But before I could take a step forward I saw an arrow flying through the air and puncturing the walker straight in between the eyes.

I huffed. "I had that."

"Yeah." Was Daryl's gruff response.

I frowned. "If protecting me is why you came out here then don't." I told him.

"The hell is your problem?" He growled. "Ya want me to come after ya or not. Ya keep running off and expect me not to come lookin." He threw his hands up in frustration. "Bipolar bitch."

"Fuck you!" I hissed.

"Ya already did that sweetheart. Quite a few times if I ain't mistaken." He snarled at me.

I glared daggers at him.

"Wanna do this or not?" He asked, taking his crossbow off and laying it against the tree.

"Come and get it then." I snarled back at him.

He looked at me, licking his lips and contemplating. Daryl made his way over to me in five quick strides. He devoured my mouth, kissing me angrily. I tried to keep up but I couldn't. His tongue invaded my mouth, probing my dark cavern. Our tongues met in bliss, they intertwined and hungrily brushed one another.

"Come on. Ain't got all day." He rushed me, unbuckling his belt.

I felt my center gush.

"On your knees." Daryl instructed me, grabbing my hair in a fistful and all but shoving me down on him.

He palmed his groin briefly before taking his large erection out. He stroked his manhood a couple of times before offering it to me. I happily took him in my mouth. I licked his length, swirling my tongue around his shaft to taste him as much as I possibly could. I gave his engorged head a few sloppy kisses before enveloping my lips around his cock. I looked up just in time to see Daryl throw his head back. He growled and shoved his dick further into my mouth. My throat clutched at his size and I gagged.

"Keep sucking." He barked at me.

I hummed in response, savoring his full girth in my mouth. I licked his slit, taking the first drops of his pre-cum. I felt Daryl shiver under my touch, groaning with pleasure.

"S' enough of that. Get up here." He told me.

I wanted to continue engulfing his manhood but he stopped me abruptly. Daryl grabbed me by my shoulders and yanked me up to my feet. His lips claimed mine once more and I moaned. Daryl moved his hungry mouth to the side of my neck; he sucked and nibbled on my pulsing vein.

"Need to hurry this up. Is gonna be dark soon." He informed me before ripping my blouse open.

"Then hurry up and fuck me." I roared.

Daryl grunted in his response. He roughly turned me around and pushed me again the nearest tree. "Just remember you asked for it." He rasped before harshly pushing my pants down to my ankles.

I heard him spit on his hand, applying moisture to his erection before rubbing his clammy fingers against my pussy. He encircled my button, gratingly pressing against the nub before moving his digits south, teasing my soaked entrance. He brutally shoved two digits inside my moist tunnel, making me yelp in pleasure.

"Just fuck me already… please!" I gasped.

"Hold yur horses sweetheart. I'm coming." Daryl told me, I could sense him gripping his hard cock again.

"I hope not. We didn't even start." I snickered.

He shoved his thick shaft inside of me before I could voice any further sarcasm. I whined, relishing the feeling of Daryl inside of me at last.

"Smart ass." He rumbled before firmly setting his pace.

My legs trembled and I could feel my juices dripping down my bare legs. I hissed in both pain and pleasure as his girth bumped against my g-spot. Daryl was thrusting inside of me with incredible force and speed. I gripped the tree in front of me, desperately trying to keep myself balanced. The bark of the tree bit into my palms but I couldn't care less. It actually added to the euphoria.

"Oh fuck." I moaned as Daryl drove his manhood deeper and deeper inside my cave. I could feel his legs threating to loose balance as well. I knew he was close.

"Daryl..."

He growled, leaning closer to me and resting his face in the crook of my neck. "I love it when yu' say ma name." He whined. "I'm close babe." He announced. "Oh fuck… Jesus." He yelled, biting down into my exposed shoulder.

I screamed as his teeth made contact with my sensitive flesh. My shirt slipped even further down my arm. I pushed my ass back against Daryl's groin, making his thrust even more painful. I whimpered again, a single tear escaping my eye. His thrusts became more erratic and uneven. Daryl cried into my shoulder before I felt our liquid arousals incorporate.

He gave me a few last shoves, spilling the last of his seed inside of me. It's a good thing I could no longer get pregnant. We sighed in abatement together. Finally, he stilled inside of me. Daryl took a short moment before removing himself from within me. I gave another shaky breath of both relief and displeasure.

I heard the shuffling sound behind me and looked over my shoulder just in time to see Daryl tucking himself inside his pants and fastening his belt. I bent down and pulled my own trousers up. After we were fully descent again, Daryl lit a cigarette, giving me one before lighting himself one as well.

"M' sorry." He grumbled.

"For what?" I asked.

"Hurting you." He looked down.

"You didn't hurt me." I said. "You know I like it." I shoved his shoulder playfully, offering him a smile but he didn't budge.

"Shouldn't be like that."

"Daryl, you didn't do anything I didn't want." I reassured him.

"Sorry fur yelling then." He tried again.

"That's how you and I get on so well." I smiled, finally allowing myself to look away from him and taking a drag of my cigarette.

"Yeah maybe." He confessed. "But still. Shouldn't be like that. Can't treat you like that."

"Hey." I said, putting my hand on his cheek and forcing him to look at me. "It's how we work. If you were anyone else I wouldn't let you dominate me like that. But because I trust you Daryl, because I want you… we're good." I told him.

He nodded.

"I care about you." He whispered after a long time, tossing the bud of his cigarette out.

I stopped breathing.

Daryl quickly cleared his throat and walked over to his crossbow, placing it around his shoulder. "Come on. Should get back."

I grinned. Daryl Dixon just admitted he loved me. Well not in those words exactly but that's what he meant. That's as much as you could get out of Daryl anyway.


End file.
